Rubics Cube
by TheMysteriousAgentX
Summary: Mikey finally has something on his brothers. Sorry if some of it doesnt make sense.


**Hey there! This is my very first time uploading a story to go gentle on me . Please. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. I only wish that i did :) Please enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"Did you find anything, Donnie?" came Leo's voice over my iPod, which wasn't really on but everyone thought it was.<p>

"Just this cube thing. I thought maybe Mikey knows what it is."

Not wanting to give my little charade up, I didn't turn my head or make any sign of me hearing them talk about me.

"Wha's ya got there, Don?" it was Raph.

Frowning I turned my IPod back on and turned it up. I smiled as one of my favorite songs started to play. "Don't Stop Believin'" by the Glee Cast. It's pretty good. I like it but Raph says they ruined the song. I stood up and started to head for my room when a hand grabbed my shoulder; I jumped and quickly turned to see how it was. It was Don.

"Hi Don! I didn't know you where home!" I lied.

"Ah huh, so you want to see what I got?"

I noticed there was something about him that wasn't the same. I continued to smile and I quickly nodded to him. He smiled and led me over to where my other two brothers were. I sat down on the arm of the couch.

"Grrrr! What are ya suppose to do with it?"

I looked down and started to laugh really hard.

"What's so funny, knucklehead?" Raph growled as I fell off the couch clutching my stomach I was laughing so hard.

"Really? You guys don't know what that is? That is sooo sad!"

I reached over and turned off my IPod. Snickering I stood up and stole the cube from Raph.

"Hey!"

I held it up to my face and chuckled again.

"This is a rubrics cube. It is a mind game that kids like to play. Not does it only entertain them it makes them mad cause they usually can't figure it out."

"So ya sayin' that this is a good game for Don?" Raph asked as he also stood up.

I shook my head no.

"No I am just saying that it is a game to see how well you deal with puzzles. Though I am sure that Don will be able to finish it. Sense he is the smarter of us."

I tossed it to Don who caught it. I grinned and then made for my room. I stopped and turned to Don. I opened my mouth to say something but when I saw him studying the cube I thought against it.

*Three Hours Later*

"ARGGGGH!"

I jumped and fell out of my bed as Raph's angry cry filled the lair. Good thing Master Splinter isn't here. I popped my head out of my room to see what or who made Raph angry besides me for once.

Leaving my room I walked a little until I found him at the table with the cube in front of him. I giggled a little realizing he couldn't figure out the cube. I decided to be nice and not be mean about it.

"So how's it going with the cube?" I asked nicely.

I cringed back as Raph turned his head and glared at me. He suddenly thrashed the cube at me and held it in my face.

"Here. Take the shellin' thing. I don't want to break it cause I am very close to and I know that Don will get mad at meh."

I grabbed it and studied it. Raph only made the thing worse than before. I chuckled and then decided that he needed time to calm down so I decided to try Leo and see if he'll try it.

I walked to the dojo and peeked in. Leo was in the middle practicing with his swords and looked like he didn't want to be disturbed, so I walked in and strolled up to him casually. Just before I reached Leo he stopped and stood straight up. And with out turning he asked calmly,

"What is it, Mikey?"

I grinned and jumped by his side as I held up the rubrics cube so Leo could see it.

"It's your turn. Raph gave up."

Leo turned and stared at me. We stood there staring at each other before either one of us moved. Finally Leo gives in and grabs the rubrics cube from my hand and studies it for a time. I smiled and turn to leave when suddenly I feel a sharp pain in my side. I look down but nothing is there. I shrug it off and walk out of the dojo.

*Hour later*

"growl."

I turn from the T.V. and look around for the maker of the growl that interrupted my T.V. program. It was Leo. He came walking out of the dojo with the cube in his hand, glaring at it. I giggled as I realized why he made that noise. The cube was being held in Leo's hand still unsolved.

"What's wrong? Ya couldn't figure out that shellin' thing either?" Raph growled as he came from the kitchen with a pop in hand.

I smiled as I jumped off the couch and headed over to my two older brothers innocently.

"What's wrong, bro?" I tried to sound innocent as much as possible.

Leo's eyes narrowed at me and I took a step back a little afraid that Leo might be angry at me for some odd reason.

"I can't figure out this dumb cube! How can human children do this?"

I giggled and took the cube from him.

"Well lets see if our smart brother can figure it out. I am pretty sure he can." I added the last bit with a shrug as I headed for Don's lab.

"Hey, Don?"

I peeked my head in as a knocked on his door. Suddenly my side screamed with pain again and I yelp but brushed it off.

"Hmm."

He didn't even look up at me as I entered his lab. I strolled over to his desk and placed the cube in front of his nose.

"Can you master the cube?" I asked slyly with an evil grin.

Don looked up at me then turned his attention to the cube. He picked it up and studied it. By this time I made my way to the door, rubbing my side trying to think of what I did to it to make it hurt suddenly. I frowned and walked back to the couch.

*30 minutes later*

"SHELL IT!"

I turn my head and giggle. I look at my watch and laughed.

"Wow! It's getting quicker and quicker to annoy my bros. Haha."

I jumped off the couch and hurried to my brother's lab. I looked around the corner to see Don glaring at the cube. I giggled to myself when I had a sharp pain go through my side. I gasped and tried to ignore it as I walked into my bro's lab.

"What's wrong, Donny? Couldn't figure it out? I am in total shock!"

As I said this I forced myself to not snicker or say anything too mean.

Donnie looked at me and frowned.

"Why can't I figure this out?"

Donnie held up the cube and I just stared at it. Then I burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Donnie snapped as he glared at me.

"Oh, nothing. I am just laughing because I figured out that cube before you did."

Donnie stared at me dumbfounded. Raph and Leo then joined us a few minutes later.

"What's knucklehead laughing about?" Raph growled.

"He said that he can figure this out." Don hissed.

Leo laughed.

"Yeah, right. I would like to see the day."

I grumbled and took the cube from Donnie and headed for the couch.

"Fine you don't have to believe me. I'll just show you what I can do."

I sat down on the couch as my brothers stood in front of me.

"Give me five to four minutes."

My brothers grunted and Don looked at his watch and nodded to me to start.

So I did. I sat there thinking of all the combinations and quickly put them in place. I spun each thing about twice or more when I finished.

"Done! See, I did it."

I held up the cube in my brothers faces and laughed at their dumbfounded looks. Usually I am the one with that look.

I jumped off the couch and tossed them the cube. I headed to my room but stopped, thanks to the pain in my side. I turn around and stare at them not letting on to my pain.

"What?"

My brothers hesitated before one of them spoke;

"How the shell did ya do that? Even smart Don couldn't figure it out!" Raph growled at me.

I wanted to giggle and laugh out loud but my side hurt too much, all I could do was stare at them tiredly.

"It's not that hard. When I first did it I finished it in about twenty minutes. And will you guys quite staring at me like that! Geez." I huffed at them.

I wanted to turn and hurry to my room but all I could do was stand there and stare back at them. I sighed and shifted my positions on my feet. I was starting to feel uncomfortable with them staring at me like that. Looking at me like I was a monster out of an old horror movie.

"Please stop staring at me like that. I don't like it. You guys are making me feel like I am a monster or something." I added the last part softly because I didn't really want to say it.

That seemed to catch my brothers' attention and they stopped staring. They looked at me sheepishly, and quickly apologized. I smiled and puffed my cheeks at them childishly.

"Just don't do it again."

I paused a moment before heading back to my room.

"Man, I love being able to do things my bros can't."

I suddenly laughed out loud though it hurt and quickly went jumped up to the second level and headed for my room. Leaving my brothers really confused.


End file.
